The Fun and Games Collection
Time-Life released this kids' CD 2-pack (also on cassettes) chock-full of fun songs to play games with as well as activities to go with the music. Copyright 2002. Sung by the kids from It's a Magical Time of the Year, the Groovy Kids and the We Haz Jazz Kids. Description: "Amazingly awesome action songs and groovy games round out this cool collection of summer camp favorites and fun folk songs and spoofs. Ages 3-14." Fun and Games for Boys 1. If I Were not A Camper (Boys' Version) If I were not a camper, camper, camper, If I were not a camper... Verses: A bird watcher I'd be! Hark a lark, flying through the park! Aaand...SPLAT! A plumber I would be! Plunge it, flush it, look out below! A carpenter I'd be! Two by four, nail it to the floor! A secretary I'd be z-z-z-z get the point, z-z-z-z get the point? A teacher I would be Sit down, hush up, throw away your gum! An airline attendant I'd be Coffee, tea, or me, sir; here's your little bag and BLEH! A typist I would be! Ticka, ticka, ticka, ticka, ticka, ticka-and ZING! A hippie I would be! Hey Man! Cool Man! Far out! Wow! A farmer I would be Come on,Betsy give... the baby's gotta live A laundry worker I would be Starchy here, starchy there, starchy in your underwear! A cashier I would be Twenty nine, forty nine, here is your change, sir! A gym teacher I'd be We must, we must, improve the bust! A medic I would be Turn around, drop your pants, jab, jab, jab! A doctor I would be Take a pill; pay my bill! I'm going golfing! or Needle! Thread! Stick 'em in the head! An electrician I would be Positive, negative bbzzzzt zap A fireman I would be Jump lady, jump... whoa spat! A cook I would be Mix it, bake it; heartburn-BURP! A ice cream maker I'd be Tutti-frutti, tutti-frutti, nice ice cream! A politician I would be Raise the taxes, lower the pay, vote for me on election day! A butcher I would be Chop it up, grind it up, make a little patty! A garbage collector I'd be Lift it, dump it, pick out the good stuff! A pizza boy I'd be! 30 minute, fast delivery! A clam digger I would be Dig one here, dig one there-Oh my frozen derriere! Superman I would be It's a bird, it's a plane, where is Lois Lane? A cyclist I would be peddle, peddle, peddle, peddle; ring, ring, ring! A truck driver I'd be Here's a curve, there's a curve. HERE'S A BETTER CURVE! A house cleaner I'd be Ooh, a bug; squish it in the rug! A baby I would be Mama, Dada, I wuv you! A Preacher I would be Well, well, you never can tell; you might go to heaven, or you might go to ... A DJ I would Be, Miles of smiles on the radio dial. A Baker I would be, Donuts! Eclairs! Buy My Buns! A Lifeguard I would be, Save yourself, Man. I'm working on my tan! A Lawyer I would be, Honest. I swear, My client wasn't there An Undertaker I would be, 6 x 4, nail them to the floor. An Engineer, I would be, Push the button, push the button, kick the darn machine. A Ranger I would be, Get eaten by a bear, see if I care. A Scoutmaster I would be, Do this, do that, I'm gonna take a nap. Final verse: An ordinary boy I'd be! Activity: Write about your dream job or occupation. 2. Bug Juice At camp with my buddies, They gave us a drink. We thought it was Kool-aid, because it was pink. But the thing that they told us, would've grossed out a moose, For that great tasting pink drink, was really bug juice. It looked fresh and fruity, like tasty kool-aid, But the bugs that were in it, were murdered with Raid. We drank it by gallons, we drank it by tons, And the very next morning, we all had the runs. So the next time you drink bug juice, and a fly drives you mad, He's just getting even, 'Cause you swallowed his Dad'. Activity: Make your own bug juice with Koolaid! 3. The Coming of the Frogs Mine eyes have seen the horror of the coming of the frogs. They are sneaking thru the swamps and they are lurking in the logs. You can hear their mournful croaking through the early morning fog. The frogs keep hopping on. Chorus: Ribbet, ribbet, ribbet, croak, croak. Ribbet, ribbet, ribbet, croak, croak. Ribbet, ribbet, ribbet, croak, croak. The frogs keep hopping on. The frogs have grown in numbers and their croaking fills the air. There's no place to escape because the frogs are everywhere. They've eaten all the flies and now they're hungry as a bear. The frogs keep hopping on. Chorus I used to like the bullfrogs, like to feel their slimy skin. Liked to put them in my teachers desk and take them home again. Now they're knocking at the front door, I can't let those frogs come in. The frogs keep hopping on. Chorus They've hopped into the living room and headed down the hall. They've have trapped me in the corner and my back's against the wall. And when I opened up my mouth to give a warning call, This was all I heard. Chorus Activity: Research frogs and toads and write an essay. 4. I Like to Do Wally I like to do Wally, Wally, Wally do; I like to do Wally, Wally, Wally do; I like to do Wally, Wally, Wally do! Oh! Oh-Oh-Oh Oh! Oh! Oh! Do Wally, Wally, Wally do. Activity: Silly dance to the music! Track 5. The Camp Song (Gee, Dad, I Don't Want to Go Home!) Verse 1 The cookies at summer camp, They say are mighty fine. One rolled off the table, Hurt a friend of mine. Chorus Oh, I just love to be at summer camp (YEAH!) Gee dad, I wanna go (to camp!) They will always let me go, (to camp!) gee mom I don't wanna go home! Verse 2 The drinks at summer camp, They say are mighty fine. It looks like muddy water, And tastes like turpentine! Chorus Verse 3 The director at summer camp, They say is mighty fine, With a body like a soldier, And a face like Frankenstein Chorus Verse 4 The first aid at summer camp, They say is mighty fine. Billy got a splinter. The funeral's at nine. Final Chorus Oh I want to be at summer camp! YEAH! Gee dad I wanna go (to camp!) They'll always let me go (TO CAMP!) Gee, dad, I don't wanna go home! Gee dad, I wanna go, 'Cause they always let me go, Gee, Dad, I don't wanna go home! Activity: Make a camp journal. 6. The Juicy Moose There was a great big moose He liked to drink a lot of juice There was a GREAT BIG moose He liked to drink a lot of juice (Chorus): Singin’ whay-yo whay-yaaoo Whayo Whayo Whayo Whayo Whaaaaaaaayo Whaaaaaaayo Whayo Whayo Whayo Whayo The moose's name was Fred He liked to drink his juice in bed The moose's name was Fred He liked to drink his juice in bed He drank his juice in bed But then he spilled it on his head He drank his juice in bed But then he spilled it on his head He drank his juice in a tree But then he really had to pee He drank his juice in a tree But then he really had to pee (Repeat Chorus) He drank his juice with care But then he spilled it in his hair He drank his juice with care But then he spilled it in his hair! (Repeat Chorus) Now way up in Canada There was a sticky moose named Fred! Now way up in Canada There was a sticky moose named Fred (Repeat Chorus) (big flourish) And his name was Freeeeeeeeed!!! Activity: Take a hike in the forest and look for frogs, toads, rabbits, bears, and of course, moose! 7. I Am The Music Man I am the music man who comes from down the lane and I can play! What can you play? I can play on the ringading bells! Ringa dinga dinga ding, dinga ding, dinga ding! Ringa dinga dinga ding, dinga dinga ding! Verse 2: Pia, Pia, Piano! Verse 3: Slide Trombone, Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Activity: Have your own craft show. Make musical instruments from objects around the house and sell them to the little kids in the neighbourhood. 8. Irving Berlin's Oh, How I Hate To Get Up In The Morning! Activity: Make morning chores a game. Earn yourself a point for each morning chore you do. When 100 points are reached, win yourself a reward! 9. The Quartermaster's Store (Boys' Version) There are snakes, snakes, (Make waves with arms ala snakes) Big as garden rakes, (Mime raking) In the store! In the store! There are snakes, snakes, Big as garden rakes, in the Quartermaster's store. Chorus My eyes are dim I cannot see. I have not got my specs with me. I have Not got my specs with me. Verses: 2. Mice running through the rice 3. lice - living on the mice. 4. rats - big as alley cats. 5. roaches - big as football coaches 6. watches - big as sasquatches bears - but no one really cares beavers - with little meat cleavers foxes - stuffed in little boxes Gravy enough to feed the navy Jake looking at a snake Activity: Use Down by the Bay as a followup game. Best for boys and girls 3 to 8. 10. Say When Say when, will we ever meet again? Say when, will we ever meet again? Say when, will we ever meet again? Say when, my friend, say when . Say where, and I'll meet you right there. Say where, and I'll meet you right there. Say where, and I'll meet you right there. Say where, my friend, say where. Say why, do we have to say good-bye? Say why, do we have to say good-bye? Say why, do we have to say good-bye? Say why, my friend, say why. Say when, will we ever meet again? Say where, and I'll meet you right there. Say why, do we have to say good-bye? Say when, say where, say why. Activity: Write an article with the 5 W's: Who, what, when, where and why. 11. Take Me Out of This Camp, Please! Take me out of this camp, please! take me out of this zoo! I'm sick and tired of arts and crafts and riding in all the same crummy rafts1 Making cups and saucers from red clay and paddling boats is no fun, But there's 2, 3, 4 days left, but I wish there was only one! Activity: Write the pros and cons of your summer camp. 12. 3 Lime Green Vultures 3 lime green vultures (3x) sitting in a dead tree. Oh, no! 1 flew away! What a shame! 2 lime green vultures (3x) sitting in a dead tree! Oh, no! 1 flew away...! 1 lime green vulture... No lime green vultures... Oh, look! 1 has returned! Let us rejoice! 1 lime green vulture... 2 lime green vultures... 3 lime green vultures... Sitting in a dead tree! Activity: Research the vulture, a raptor (not the dinosaur) or bird of prey. Singers: Abe, Riff, Ethan, and Kyle or Spencer Klein, Toran Caudell, Debi Derryberry and Nancy Cartwright Fun and Games for Girls 1. The Ash Grove The ash grove how graceful, how plainly 'tis speaking/The wind through it playing has language for me. Whenever the light through its branches is breaking, a host of kind faces is gazing at me. The friends from my childhood again are before me Each step brings a memory as freely I roam. With soft whispers laden the leaves rustle o'er me The ash grove, the ash grove alone is my home. Down yonder green meadow where streamlets meander When twilight is fading I pensively roam Or in the bright noon tide in solitude wander Amid the dark spaces of that lonely ash grove. ‘Twas there while the black bird was cheerfully singing I first met my dear one the joy of my heart Around us for gladness the blue bells were springing The ash grove, the ash grove that sheltered my home Activity: Waltz along to the song with your favorite doll. 2. Barges Barges, I would like to go with you, I would like to sail the ocean blue. Barges, have you treasures in your hold? Do you fight with pirates brave and bold? Out of my window looking in the night, I can see the barges flickering light. Silently flows the river to the sea, As the barges go by silently. Chorus Out of my window looking in the night, I can see the barges flickering light. Starboard shining green and port is shining red, I can see the barges from my bed. Chorus Activity: Have a beach day! 3. Little Black Things Little black things, little black things, Crawling up and down my arms, If I wait till they have babies, I can start a black things farm! Once a cute boy tried to kiss me, But he turned and gave a yell, And he ran before I could ask him, Was it the black things or the smell? (To Chorus) Activity: Start an ant farm! 4. The Hinky-Dinky Double-D Farm There are peas, peas, that make you sneeze on the farm! On the farm! Activity: Hey, green thumb girl! Start a garden! 5. The Quartermaster's Store (Girls' Version) There were dolls, dolls, bouncing basketballs (pretend to bounce a ball) In the store! In the store! (draw a rectangle in the air) There were dolls, dolls, bouncing basketballs (bounce imaginary ball) In the quartermaster's store! (air rectangle, then present arms high) My eyes are dim! I cannot see! I haven't got my specs with me! (cover eyes, then make glasses) I haven't got my specs with me! (repeat above line, then cover eyes with hands) Repeat with: Bees with wiggly, wobbly knees (wiggle knees) Diana on the player pianiah (air piano) Activity: Like our boys' cassette, play Down by the Bay as a followup game. 6. The Camp Song (Gee, Mom! I Don't Want to Go Home!) 7. She Wears a "G' for Generosity She wears a G for generosity. She wears an I for interest, too. She wears an R for real sportsmanship. She wears and L for loyalty! She wears an S for her sincereity. She wears a C for courtesy. She wears and O-U-T for outdoor life, And that girl is me! Activity: Reach out and give by donating toys you've outgrown to a thrift shop. 8. Down by the Bay Down by the bay where the watermelons grow, back to my home I dare not go! 'Cause if I do, my mom will say...Hey! Did you ever see... Silly verses: -a bear combing his hair -a moose kissing a goose -a whale with a polkadot tail -a bee with a sunburned knee -a fly wearing a tie -a wizard casting spells on a lizard -a witch digging a ditch 9. Pink Pajamas I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot, I wear my flannel nighties in the winter when it's not, 10. 11. 12. Category:Merchandise